Sealia the Seal
Sealia Seal is a Mobian seal and a member of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. History Rescuing the Freedom Fighters Sealia and the other Arctic Freedom Fighters had been visiting friends and family down south when Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his tyranny, forcing them to stay hidden within the region, unable to return home. When Robotnik's Weather Annihilator drastically altered the weather around Knothole, the Knothole Freedom Fighters found themselves trying to endure the sudden cold while Robotnik tracked them. They were soon found by Flip, who lead them to his friends; the group of displaced Mobians had been hiding in the cavern system but had adjusted the climate within to suit their needs by using technology stolen from Robotnik. While unwilling to fight back themselves, they helped the Knothole Freedom Fighters adjust to the winter conditions caused by the Weather Annihilator. After a week, the Knothole Freedom Fighters attempted to disrupt Robotnik's operations, only to be captured by Snively Robotnik and trapped in a block of ice. Finally deciding to get involved, Sealia and Erma attempted to free the group from the ice while the others chased off their attackers. With Robotnik's plans foiled and the Weather Annihilator destroyed, Sealia and the others were finally able to return home, doing so in a vehicle stolen from Snively. (StH: #26) Rescuing Rotor... Twice Discovering that Robotnik had brainwashed the Walrus Herd and was planning to use them for his schemes, Rotor Walrus traveled north in order to free his family from the doctor's control. However, soon upon arrival he was clubbed over the head and dropped intro the frigid water; Sealia, who had been fishing, came across him and swam to his rescue. She had trouble lifting him from the water itself but was soon assisted by Augustus; she then recovered Rotor's hat from the water and set about making him tea as he recovered. When he finally came to his senses, he insisted that the Arctic Freedom Fighters needed to help stop Robotnik's use of the Walrus Herd; however, Sealia explained that they were still getting resettled and that Guntiver the Wolf , Flip and Erma weren't even in the area. As Rotor became more insistent, Sealia attempted to calm him, adding that Augustus would not react well to what was starting to sound like threats. Rotor finally relented, explaining that he was just extremely worried for his family, and so Sealia suggested they come up with a plan. The three managed to sneak into the local base, attacking the Icebot guards and drawing the attention of Robotnik via a video screen; he commanded the brainwashed Walrus Herd to attack the trio. Rotor and Augustus lured them out while Sealia remained in the base, rigging it to explode. Augustus smashed the ice outside, leaving the Walrus Herd safely isolated on an ice floe; Sealia soon rejoined the polar bear and Rotor as the base was destroyed. Later, they bid Rotor farewell, promising to contact him should they have anything to report about the herd. (StH: #32) Much later, the Arctic Freedom Fighters contacted Rotor to inform him that the herd, his family included, had been freed from Robotnik's control. Rotor lived with them for months until, once again, they suddenly fell under mind control and turned on him. Rotor very narrowly escaped; he was rescued by Sealia and the others, who watched over him as he recovered. This occurred after the team reunited to face the threat of Dr. Eggman, having previously broken up due to the opposing stances taken by more peaceful members like Sealia and more aggressive members like Erma. Sealia and the other Arctic Freedom Fighters were also among those present attempting to repel the Xorda Attack on Mobius. (StH: #85, #125, CSE) Local Problems In 3237, the Arctic Freedom Fighters sent a transmission to New Mobotropolis requesting assistance; the enslaved Walrus Herd was being used to construct and guard what seemed to be a refueling station of some kind, and a local branch of the Dark Egg Legion was overseeing the operation. Deciding they needed to protect their home, the group had devised a plan of attack. Sonic eventually arrived to provide backup and was eagerly greeted by Sealia, who caught him in a tight hug. She then noticed that Rotor had not accompanied the hedgehog and was surprised, as it was his family in danger; Sonic explained that Rotor had been severely injured during the Destruction of Knothole and was no longer able to take part in field missions, earning a distraught reaction from Sealia. Nonetheless, the group soon set out to act; Sealia, along with Flip and Augustus, was given the task of attacking the underwater portion of the Dark Egg Legion's Totem Base. (StH: #215) Upon the team's arrival near Robotnik's base, the plan was put into motion. Sonic cut a hole into the ice to allow Sealia's team access to the underwater portion of the base. She saluted Guntiver before she, Flip and Augustus entered the water. Once there, the trio was set upon by orca Legionnaires; Sealia made a show of luring one away, leaving it prone to a surprise attack courtesy of Augustus. She then ordered him to the surface to take a breath while she and Flip provided cover; however, all three found themselves the target of Grandmaster Akhlut's psychic-sonar waves. With Augustus knocked out of the fight, Sealia and Flip nontheless attempted to fight the orca; Sealia was struck by the orca's mechanical tail followed up with a concentrated sonar blast. However, thanks to the efforts of Silver the Hedgehog, Akhlut was rendered disabled and disoriented, allowing Sealia and Flip to succeed in their team's goal; the destruction of the lower portion of the tower. Later, Sealia and the others celebrated with a meal in Iceborough, the Walruses permanently freed from mind control. (StH: #216) When the Death Egg Mark 2 arrived in the tundra, Sealia's team monitored it for several days before being joined by Team Fighters. Together, the two groups stormed the Legion's Egg Bunker, at which the Death Egg had docked for repairs, engaging a number of Egg Swats before being joined by the arriving Silver. The Hedgehog explained that he was there to help them rescue Sally Acorn, who had been turned into Mecha Sally by Eggman. While initially shocked by Silver's claims that Sally's actions had devastated his future, the group were then informed that he had learned that it was because of Sally's Roboticization that the disastrous events of his past had occurred. With that, the team welcomed Silver to their ranks, shortly before engaging Akhlut's pod in battle again. Sealia, her aquatic teammates, Tails, and Sonic engaged the Orca head on while Silver tried to get their comrades to safety. After the time traveler was briefly stunned by one of Akhlut's attacks, Sealia grabbed him and swam for the Death Egg. Sadly, she and the rest of her team were then caught up in the effects of the second Genesis Wave. (StH: #247) Personality Sealia is a friendly, warm being who is deeply compassionate, having joined the Freedom Fighters despite a peaceful nature when she saw others made victims of Robotnik's tyranny. She has a simple, straightforward sense of bravery and decisiveness; when a situation requires her to act, she handles things in a pragmatic manner without hesitation. A particularly strong bond exists between her and Augustus, though it seems to approach a sibling relationship more than a romantic one. Abilities Sealia is a very adept swimmer, though not quite as fast as Flip; her skills in this area, coupled with her level-headed approach, earned her command of the aquatic operations of the team. Background Information Sealia speaks with a French accent. Appearance Sealia is a violet seal with blue eyes. Her design is somewhat unusual in that, rather than having legs and feet, she essentially walks about on flippers, having an almost mermaid-like body structure. In initial appearances, she was more gray in colour; this later shifted towards more purple hues. Her muzzle is generally peach, though it has at times been gray. Keeping in with her French theme, she wears a green beret (once coloured red) and a blue-and-white striped turtleneck shirt (once black and white). She was initially depicted with flipper-like hands with thumbs, though was later portrayed with normal fingers. Her more recent appearance has been made somewhat more feminine, pronouncing the curved-up "hair" spikes that were present in her initial design but largely forgotten later. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Merfolk